Denzens van Duisternis
by Nix-Lexus-Octavius
Summary: When Harry Potter is snatched on his way to school, he must be rescued from the clutches of the Dark Lord, but will the Dream Team an Ginny need help from an unlikely source? DM GW, R


**Story Title: Denizens Van Duisternis- Denizens of Darkness**

**Summary:** When Harry Potter is snatched on his way to school, he must be rescued from the clutches of the Dark Lord, but will the Dream Team an Ginny need help from an unlikely source?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related titles, they are the property of the ever-amazing JK Rowling and I do not intend to steal them from her. I do however own all characters unfamiliar to you, the reader, unless I tell you that I have borrowed them from somewhere else, there will be adequate notation if this occurs though.

**Author's Note**: Hello all, this is a fic I started during one of my writer's block periods for Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map, so I figured why not continue it whenever I feel a dry spell coming on. Writing other things helps me, Ana was right. This is an un-betad chapter, you have been forewarned. This is a Draco and Ginny fic. I apologize if it is atrocious, if you have constructive criticism, please pass it along, it is always greatly appreciated! So, drop me a review and tell me what you think. You know I live for reviews! Well, onto the story, no I have no deserted 'Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map', far from it actually, but I thought why not start something new. Also look out for another story I will have coming out entitled 'A Wrinkle in Time', another Draco and Ginny story. So look out for it.

Onto the chapter! Prepare for something very...very...Long!

**_Chapter 1- The Beginning_**

Harry watched as Ron, Hermione and Ginny disappeared one after the other through the magical barrier of 9 ¾. He was returning, finally, for his last year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after a strangely uneventful summer with his awful family, the Dursleys. There had been no more news of Lord Voldemort, nothing in the Daily Prophet or on Muggle News, he knew this was only the calm though, he wasn't stupid enough to get too comfortable in the state of things.

He moved forward, starting to jog as he pushed his trolley with his trunk and Hedwig's cage on it towards the barrier.

"Hello Harry" a voice called, distracting him. He released his trolley and it disappeared into the barrier. Harry turned to see who had called him. Leaning up against the brick barrier as a girl, she was smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry began "Do I know you?" he then asked quizzically

Before the girl had time to answer, she lunged forward and grabbed tightly onto Harry's wrist, it, along with his scar, suddenly began to hurt painfully. He then felt as though he had swallowed an ice cube and something sharp had hooked him from the navel and was now ripping him away from the barrier. He was going to die, he thought miserably as he watched the girl, she was still smiling. And then… darkness.

Ginny stood by the barrier, awaiting Harry. She tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the barrier, that so obviously was not bringing forth Harry Potter.

"Gin Hurry up!" Molly Weasley shouted, from beside the door of the steaming scarlet engine, the Hogwarts Express

Ginny looked up at the big clock, it read 11:59, so she still had time. Then suddenly, Harry's trolley came crashing into her, knocking her to the ground. Ginny had thrown her hands back behind her to break her fall, not the cleverest of ideas, _That _she knew, but oh well. They were throbbing painfully now, and Molly Weasley was seen rushing over to her daughter and fawning over her in her maternal manner, pulling her from the ground.

"You alright Ginny dear?" Molly asked, her voice full of concern

"Oh I'm fine mum" Ginny said softly, looking at the barrier still, no Harry had appeared "Where's Harry?"

A confused look came across Molly's face "I don't know! Didn't he come through the barrier?"

"No" Ginny began "His trolley came, but not him"

Ginny quickly pulled away from her mother and ran through the barrier, and saw nothing but muggles. A small boy had seen her run through the wall and looked thoroughly scared. Ginny ran back through quickly, and saw that the Hogwarts Express had begun moving.

"Ginny run! You'll miss the train!" Molly called out fretfully as Ginny began hurtling towards it. Just in time she pounced in, where Ron was waiting with the door open.

"Mum!" Ginny called out "I can't find Harry!"

The last thing Ginny saw of her mother was her worried facial expression accompanied by her genuine confusion. On the train, Ginny entered the compartment Hermione had saved for them. Ginny and Ron both sat down, leaving the compartment door open.

"Where's Harry Mione?" Ginny asked, "Did you see him?"

"Last I saw of him was outside the barrier, didn't he come in?" she asked

"Well…"Ginny began "No" she murmured, afraid of Hermione's reaction

"What do you mean no!" Hermione then shouted, rising from her seat and practically throwing herself out of the compartment "We need to stop the conductor!" her distant voice said

* * *

Harry lay on something cold, with his eyes closed. His head was throbbing painfully, seeing as he had hit it against the floor when he landed, wherever he landed, he hadn't checked where he was yet. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, massaging his head lightly. 

"Ow" was all he managed to groan

He looked around the room, it was large and circular and distinctly dirty feeling. The walls and floor were both made of the same cut stone, with what seemed like centuries of dirt and cobweb clinging to it. Around the edges of the room were stone benches and there were only two people other than Harry in the room and they were seemingly at it against one of the walls. Harry attempted to fight the urge to look at them, and failed miserably, he caught a glimpse of the girl's face, it was the same girl from at the barrier, she had deathly pale skin with blood red hair and was being rammed into over and over by a man.

"Looks like someone's come around" Harry heard the girl say in a sing song voice

The man immediately stepped back from her, not facing Harry immediately, but after a few seconds, Harry assumed these were to zip his zipper, he faced him and Harry found himself looking at Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had a horrible grin on his face as he walked towards Harry, who instinctively pulled himself further away. He had on dark pants, a long sleeved shirt to match and a cape, Harry briefly thought on how stupid he looked in that cape.

"Nice cape" Harry said, suppressing the urge to laugh

Lucius walked up to him and leaned down, immediately smacking him hard across the face. Harry felt his face sting and burn almost feeling it turn red, but he showed no emotion.

"Watch it Potter" Lucius drawled coldly, his horrible grin was gone and his pallid face looked even worse when he wasn't smiling "Welcome to Castle Dimun" he then said, raising his arms as a gesture of welcome to Harry, who looked thoroughly un-amused "How are you finding it so far?"

Harry knocked on the floor with his fist "Hard," he began, and shivered lightly "And just a wee bit cold"

"Oh really? I would be happy to fix that for you" Lucius then said

"Really?" Harry asked

"No" Lucius replied curtly, turning and walking away from Harry, he headed to a part of the wall and reached out, pulling it forward, Harry realized this was the door, it was seemingly invisible before. Before he walked out of the room, he flicked his wand in Harry's direction "You sit tight now" he breathed and left.

Harry then found himself with tight ropes around his wrists and ankles and furthermore, chains connecting them.

"I will!" Harry shouted sarcastically as the door closed, his eyes rested on the girl, he was naked now and Harry couldn't help but goggle as she walked towards him and took a seat on her knees in front of him.

"Harry Potter" she whispered sweetly "Welcome"

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Ginny, along with all the rest of the Gryffindors sat at the Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore had, as usual, maintained his twinkling eyes and optimistic behaviour throughout the Sorting and into the announcements 

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts all" he said loudly "Before our feast leaves us too confused to think, let me say a few announcements. Firstly, I would like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Harridan"

Few people in the sea of students cheered, as an elderly witch stood up, looking thoroughly miserable, she quickly sat down and Dumbledore went on, "Our caretaker Argus Filch would like to ask students to please refrain from throwing debris into the lake. This is because the merpeople are becoming greatly agitated with this, along with several others of the lake's denizens. Also, I would like to tell you of the introduction of a new subject," Hermione squealed loudly without being able to control herself. "Demonology, this is for the 7th year only, Grades will be taken into consideration and a teacher's recommendation will be needed for 7th years who wish to pursue this subject."

Ron merely rolled his eyes, only wanting to hear Dumbledore's views on Harry, apparently Ginny felt the same way, seeing as she would let out a long slur of curse words every time Dumbledore started a sentence that didn't being with Harry.

"I would also like to announce our head boy and girl" Ginny was still thoroughly annoyed "Our head boy is from Slytherin and is Draco Malfoy"

Ginny's mouth dropped open "What the bloody fuck?" she muttered to Ron, who was watching Dumbledore as though he were a crazy old man

"Dumbledore wouldn't chose Malfoy if he didn't have a reason" Hermione stated, though she too seemed rather perturbed at this

"And our head girl is from Gryffindor and is" Dumbledore began, but everyone knew what was coming, several people mouthed the ending of the sentence as Dumbledore said it "Hermione Granger"

Hermione flushed reluctantly, she should be thinking of Harry, but that didn't prevent red patches from appearing on her cheeks as she heard her name called. The Great Hall erupted into applause, seemingly they thought this to be a rather smart idea.

Ginny mustered a smile at Hermione "Congrats Mione" she breathed, and Hermione felt several other hands patting her on the back in praise

"Thank you" was all she choked out

"And now, finally. Harry Potter." Dumbledore merely stated "It has come to my attention that one of our students had not arrived this year,"

All three of them were hanging onto Dumbledore's every word now, on the end of the benches, watching him intently

"While the whereabouts of Mister Potter are unknown" Ginny cursed loudly, throwing up her hands "We are taking the necessary measures and the necessary officials have been alerted of this oddity and we hope to right the situation." Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds, Hermione watching him as though if he didn't speak soon she may pass out "Now, onto our feast"

Most unlike Hermione, she too cursed loudly, making Ron jump and watch her in shock and several people send quizzical glances in her direction.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmint! Tweak!" Dumbledore said, the twinkling returning to his eyes once again as the food appeared on everyone's plates.

* * *

"…And that is probably when the Dark Lord with brutally murder you in cold blood, and feed your body to his snake, and once again, cover the world in complete and utter darkness!" The girl finished happily, she seemed rather content with herself, as Harry watched her with his mouth open and eyes wide. 

"What…" Harry began slowly "Is wrong with you!"

The girl giggled "Nothing mister, what's wrong with you?"

"Well other than the fact I'm sitting here bound and talking to a person with the brain capacity of a twelve year old…" he trailed off into a mutter

"One…no one said I was a 'person'" the girl drawled at him "And two…twelve? Wow, I was at least going for thirteen. Can you guess how old I am?"

"16…maybe 17" Harry said rather uninterestedly

"3047 on the Summer Equinox" was her reply "Though it is lovely to know I still have the body of someone that young, but I assure you I am not that naïve"

Harry coughed loudly

"Very funny Mister Potter, I wouldn't advise you to get on my wrong side, especially after I've been being so good"

"Good?" Harry asked incredulously "You were the one that brought me here in the first place! Forgive me if I'm somewhat less than utterly giggly"

The girl chuckled, extending her right arm and taking Harry's bound one and shaking it lightly "Valdis Vennor, pleased to meet you Mister Potter"

This girl gave off the aura of utter dottiness, she definitely wasn't…well…in the head, nevertheless he shook her hand and mustered a faint smile "So…" Harry began "When will the Dark Lord be arriving?"

Suddenly, the invisible door swung open with a loud creak and a man stepped in, his face was shrouded in his black robes, hidden under the hood. His black robes billowed behind him and he stepped swiftly forward. Upon reaching Harry and the girl he pulled his hood down, revealing the snake-like, pale face of Lord Voldemort. Harry's scar seared painfully as he looked at him. The girl got up and Harry watched as she pressed her lips up against Voldemort's horrible lipless mouth, and Harry resisted the urge to retch right there.

Once the girl broke away, Voldemort finally spoke "Harry Potter" was all he said at first, but this was soon accompanied by "Welcome, I see you've met my concubine"

Harry looked at her in a quizzical manner, she was Voldemort's Concubine? He had expected Lucius to do that job.

Voldemort stuck out his long pale hand and ran an icy finger over Harry's forehead. Harry began writhing at his touch, it burned, his scar was throbbing, his head was aching and he could suddenly feel the sweat form on his brow.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort repeated

* * *

Hermione sat in her first Demonology class, with 5 other of her fellow Hogwarts 7th years. These were, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Morag Macdougal- all of Slytherin, and Mandy Brocklehurst and Raleigh Moon of Ravenclaw. The all sat on a single bench behind a long table, which was in front of a lady. This, was their professor. She had tawny hair and her eyes were constantly hidden by darkers. She wore long, sweeping magenta robes with letters elaborately embroidered on the bust. 

"Good morning" She said in a low growling tone, a low rumbling of 'g'morning' was what she was welcoming with from her 6 students.

"I am your Professor for Demonology, Lisette De Vries" She went on "I could spend this first class giving you background information on myself and why I chose to spend my life studying demons, but that would be horridly unhelpful on your NEWTs now wouldn't it! So, instead we will spend this class going through some of the various types of demons and their locations, this lesson of course will be followed by a foot long essay on one such type of demon."

Hermione half expected a collective groan from her fellows, but of course, this was the crème de la crème of the 7th year and essays were no problem for such students. The 6 began scribbling down their homework on pieces of parchment. Hermione looked over at Draco Malfoy who was lazily writing in his perfect script on his parchment. She cringed at the site of him, how she loathed Malfoy. Then, her thoughts went to Harry, she was dreadfully worried about him, but she was shaken from this stupor when the professor called them all to attention.

"Now we'll see if any of you have previous knowledge on this subject, I will take out demon specimens and ask you to identify them"

There was a general nod of agreement as the witch began rummaging through a tiny trunk resting on her own desk. From it she pulled a large (the trunk must have been enchanted) creature, it was scaly and grey, with no ears and webbed feet.

"It's dead" she said plainly "Can any of you tell me what type of demon this is?"

Morag Macdougal raised her hand. Hermione looked over at her and glared for beating her to raising her own hand. Morag glanced at Hermione and sneered. Morag had wispy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, her short arm was lazily being held in the air.

"Yes Miss…" Professor De Vries trailed off

"Macdougal…Morag Macdougal"

"Miss Macdougal" she finished "You would care to answer?"

"That is an Tibetan Ice Demon, found in the snowy hills of Tibet" Hermione rolled her eyes

"That is quite correct Miss Macdougal" the professor said, she placed the demon gently on her desk and began rummaging through the trunk once again, this time she pulled out a sickeningly green creature, with large pointed ears and a snout. She held the dead creature by the neck, its long legs shaking from side to side.

This time, Blaise's hand lazily pulled itself into the air a few seconds before Hermione's own, her scowl was very visible now and an uncontrollable pout was coming across her lips.

"Yes Mister…"

"Zabini" Blaise said curtly, he did not wait for her to call him by his proper name now, he merely answered, his tone dripping with disgust "It's a Caribbean Sea Demon, Native to islands such as Jamaica, Cuba and Puerto Rico…it has also been found in the coastlands of Brazil and Venezuela"

The professor nodded in his direction "Very correct Mister Zabini, you know your stuff"

"Indeed I do"

She then lay that demon onto the table and went into the trunk once again, this time she pulled out a creature no longer than her own torso, with a sheep's head, a human male's torso, and hoofed feet. Hermione did not know this one, and she cursed herself for it. She looked over and saw some people's confused faces, but Draco Malfoy's hand rose into the air.

"Yes Mister Malfoy" The professor said, so she knew the ferret, Hermione thought, angry she wasn't being allowed to prove how smart she was in this class

"De Duivel van schapen" Draco drawled

"Sheep Devil" the professor translated for the class

"Vond slechts op het Nederlandse Eiland litla dimun" he went on in the same silky baritone

"Found only on the Dutch Island of Litla Dimun" The professor finished "Indeed, 5 points to Slytherin"

"Biased" Hermione breathed as she watched the professor gently place the creature on the desk beside the rest.

* * *

Draco sat leaning up against the head of his four poster bed, staring lazily into the crackling fire. He was beyond bored now, refusing to leave his room, or let anyone in for that matter. Everywhere he turned, the same question…Where was Harry Potter… constant whispering of the whereabouts of the ever-famous Harry Potter who had been missing 5 days now, seemed to follow Draco around and he would treat it like a deadly plague. The mudblood and sidekick were so worried, as was that old fart Dumbledore. No one seemingly knew where he was, and Draco didn't mind not having Saint Potter around, he just wished everyone felt as he did and would shut the bloody hell up about him. 

He continued staring into the fire, bright oranges, reds and yellows would blend and form the most amazing colours. Though suddenly, now, the fire's colours were changing, deepening to a dark black.

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw a salamander, about six inches long, climb out of it. The salamander was black, streaked with lines of red and orange and a few yellow spots going down its long tail. As the salamander emerged from the fire, it resumed its usual form, and Draco continued watching the fire as though a giant lizard of some sort had not just crawled out of it.

The salamander continued towards Draco, disappearing from his view when it began climbing up the sheets but returning once it was on top of the bed. Crawling a few more inches forward before it came to a halt. Draco then looked down at the salamander once again, it was beginning to change colour to milky white and it began getting larger and continued to morph into a different shape. When it was finished, a girl lay in front of Draco on the bed, her elbows holding her up with her head resting on the backs of her hands.

"Hello Draco" the girl said cheerfully, she cracked a toothy smile, swinging her long legs up into the air. Draco merely gazed uninterestedly back at her, she had milky pale skin and big ecru eyes. Long, blood red coloured hair tumbled down her small frame, covering most of her naked body. Her long face and her svelte body looked no older than sixteen.

"Valdis" Draco drawled "What do you want"

Valdis chuckled lightly, reaching out and slapping him on the leg before resting her head on her hand once again "Well we all know what I want of you Mister Malfoy" she said cheekily "Can't a girl just say hi?"

"A girl…sure, a halfbreed whore like you…maybe not" Draco replied curtly

"You wound me young Malfoy, truly…you do. Don't you want to know where Harry Potter is?" she went on, giving him a quizzical look

"Honestly?" Draco began "No" he then said stoutly "Who cares"

"You're telling me that you have no interest what-so-ever in where young potter is? Is it because you already know? I would expect Lucius to have told you"

"Why on Earth would he do that?" Draco asked uninterestedly, he figured Harry Potter's disappearance to have been his father's doing, and being the Death Eater in training Draco was supposed to be you would think he would know these things. Of course, Draco was not a Death Eater in training, because he had far more important things to think about… people like…

His gaze left the naked girl on his bed and traveled over to his nightstand where several objects lay, including a picture frame with another girl in it. She was olive skinned with calculating eyes the colour of Absinthe and Chartreuse greens, thick dark lashes that adorned them, elegantly arched eyebrows that complemented them, a thin nose, full, pouty lips and a slender face to place them all on. Her lithe body was in a corseted black dress and her long fingers were spinning the stick of a masquerade mask between them. Straight chestnut hair just below her bust was rippling lightly in an invisible wind, one elegantly arched eyebrow would rise from time to time, or the full, pouty lips would blow a kiss in Draco's direction. This, was Draco Alexei Malfoy's betrothed.

…people like…himself.

He looked away from the picture, yes, Draco turned down the proposition of the Dark Lord and Death Eaters for himself, merely because, he had no time for such…shit.

He looked back at Valdis "You are full aware that I am not going to become a Death Eater Valdis, so once again…why on Earth would he do that?" he asked coldly

"So rude" Valdis began, smiling toothily again "Do you want to know where Harry Potter is or not?" she then asked, more seriously, her ecru eyes darkening and changing quickly to crimson

"Sure" Draco replied, rolling his eyes "Tell away Val"

"Litla Dimun" she said

Draco nodded, he knew of Litla Dimun, visited the island quite frequently and knew his way around, quite an important place in the Faeroes Islands, important to Wizards and Witches in any case, he also knew, by overhearing his father talking to Macnair that Litla Dimun was where Voldemort was. He, of course, thought of Litla Dimun as nothing more than…  
"_That_ Brothel?" Draco asked incredulously "Why the bloody hell is Saint Potter on that Brothel Island?"

Valdis feigned hurt "I'm from Litla Dimun Draco, do you consider me one of those common whores?"

"Do you really wish for me to answer that? Think on what your doing with your life now" Draco said, knowing that Valdis would get what he was saying

Valdis chuckled and paused briefly "Go on…ask another question"

"Another question like what"

"Like who sent Mister Potter to Litla Dimun" She said haughtily

"Who sent Potty to Litla Dimun, Val?"

"I did" she breathed "I snatched him and sent him there, he's probably being tortured at this very moment"

"Kudos to Valdis, for ridding me of Potty!" Draco said happily, smirking uncontrollably

"I knew you would be proud," she said softly

Draco paused, thinking "Wait…" he began suspiciously "Why are you passing this information on, surely that's not smart telling someone who is on the opposing side of where you are hiding a key player?"

Valdis merely smiled in a knowing manner "Well Draco, you know I've never been one to follow the rules"

She began backing away, pulling herself off the bed, and standing at the foot of it, in all her naked glory

"But what do you want me to do about it" Draco said in an unsure tone

"Do what you think is right, do what you have to do to win" She said with finality in her tone

"You're…helping us? You've told me this to I can tell the dream team, they can save Potter and defeat you know who?"

The knowing look cam across Valdis' face once again and she smiled "Cheerio Draco, I expect I'll be seeing you soon"

And with nothing more, she changed into the salamander once again, creeping into the fire and once the darkened fire returned to it's usual bright colours, Draco was sure she was gone.

He sat with a dilemma now, did he help the Dream team recover their lost hero and become a hero himself?

* * *

Hermione sat in the library, fawning over old books. Her face was gaunt, her eyes lidded with dark circles under them. Harry had been missing for 5 days now and upon finding the information of his disappearance out, she promptly headed for the library. For it had never failed her before, she didn't exactly know what she was looking for, but the Library had to be the solution…the library was always the solution. Her brown eyes scanned a yellowing page, her lips blew stray strands of her bushy hair out of her eyes and her fingers relentlessly tapped against the rickety wooden desk. 

"There has to be an answer…there has to be an answer" she would repeat over and over in a mono tone as she went from book to book. _Disappearing Acts of the 1800's_ was of no use, neither _was Aid for the Witch whose lost her Wizard_, nor was _Missing Men: Where to find them?_ remotely helpful at all.

Ginny sat beside her, gazing into space, seemingly deep in thought, occasionally she would rest a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder and say "Maybe the next book", but other than that, silence.

"Hermione" Ron's voice came, he sat across from her, resting his head on his hand, his shoulder length ginger hair shielding most of his face "Please" he pleaded "The answer isn't here, we won't be able to find Harry by opening a book called" he grabbed the nearest book to him and read the cover "_Sheep Farming of the Faeroes Islands_"

"Well" Hermione began, smiling a bit but quickly turning it into a scowl "You never know what clue might be in that book Ronald" she snapped "Maybe you don't give a rat's arse where Harry is but I do, and if I'm going to find him…I must research"

Ron promptly got up, looking at her sadly "Research what?" he asked softly "There was nothing to research, there was no small clue to bloody research Mione, face it, the library won't help"

Hermione looked rather insulted, the Library had never failed her before, excepting the one time in her Fourth year when she was helping Harry look for ways to breathe underwater. She felt as sickening jolt in her stomach at thinking of Harry, where was he?

Ron walked over to her slowly, closing the book she was reading. Hermione looked rather upset, she then got up and proceeded to start pounding at Ron on the chest. Ron merely pulled her into a hug and pretty soon Hermione was reduced to loud, shoulder racking sobs that soaked his shirt.

"But we have to find him Ron" she said in a muffled tone "Before something bad happens"

"I know Mione" Ron said, suddenly feeling awkward with Hermione pressed up against him "But" he went on, mentally shaking himself for thinking on this while he was on such a serious topic "This isn't the answer, but we'll find it"

"Maybe I can help" a familiar drawl came from the virtually deserted Library. Ron let Hermione go and the two spun to face none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione's expression hardened as she looked at him. Draco was leaning up against a stone pillar, looking awfully nonchalant. Ron walked up to him, towering over his head by a good few inches, of course, Ron was about 6'5" in height so this wasn't hard compared to Draco's 6 flat.

"What do you want Malfoy" Ron spat angrily

Draco looked down at his nails, rubbing them lightly against his white oxford T-shirt. He then stuck his long, pale hands into the pockets of his black trousers and looked away from Ron and over at Hermione. She was glaring at Draco as though this was the last thing she would do on this earth. Her brow was furrowed so much that her eyebrows met in the center, forming one long continuos one, her brown eyes were cold and she clicked her tongue incessantly. Draco watched as she instinctively began smoothing down her puffy curls of brown hair.

_Disgusting_ he thought as he watched her

"Fine, I won't help you find Saint Potter" he said uninterestedly, looking away from Hermione and over at the little Weaselette. She was standing beside Hermione, tapping her foot angrily. Every inch of her was covered in freckles, How Draco hated freckles. Looking at her, he plainly saw she was truly nothing special, nothing to goggle at.

"And what do you know about Harry, Malfoy" she asked

"I know where he is"

"And who told you?" Hermione asked incredulously "Did a bird just swoop down and squawk it in your ear?"

Draco feigned thought, then shook his head "Salamander actually" he said truthfully "the half-breed has him"

"Stop speaking about Hermione like that" Ron said in a warning tone "And we all know Hermione isn't hiding Harry in her trunk or something"

"Not that half-breed" Draco sneered uninterestedly "the half demon, she's taken him to the Dark Lord"

"I don't believe you" Ginny breathed "You're lying, why would you help us, you are a death eater after all"

"Don't ever" Draco began coldly "refer to me as that, you slag"

Ron looked prepared to pounce, but Hermione stepped in front of him just in time

"I'm helping you because frankly, I've been hearing the name 'Potter' more often that when the arse was here, it's annoying and I wish for it to stop. And the only way it will stop is with Potty-brain back, and the only way to get Potty-brain back, is to go look for him, and the only way you can do that, is with me"

Hermione stepped away from Ron and sank back into her chair, opening a large leather bound book once again "Go away Malfoy, we don't need your help" she breathed most unreasonably, this sort of reaction was quite unlike the Mudblood.

Draco shrugged, promptly turning around and walking from the library. Ginny sunk into the seat beside Hermione.  
"What if he does know something" Ginny said to no one in particular "He's the son of a death eater isn't he, he must overhear some things"

Ron seemed rather fine now that Draco was not there once again "Oh probably not Gin, he just want to send us on some hunt for Harry that will get us killed, trust me, Ferret Face doesn't know a thing"

Ginny sighed, knowing Ron was probably right, something she was not at all used to "We should probably get some sleep, maybe we'll find something in the morning" she then said

"No" Hermione replied curtly "I will be in the library until I find something useful, maybe a tracking charm or something" she suddenly jumped up, rushing over to a shelf, scanning it briefly, and pulling down a couple books that she slammed onto the table. Ginny glanced at the title _Locating the Lost: Volume I_

"Hermione" Ginny began

"No" she went on "I'm not leaving"

Ginny looked over at Ron for some form of assistance in luring the brunette out of the library, but none came, he merely shrugged "Go get some rest Gin, we'll be fine" he murmured

"You are rather unhelpful, you know that Ron?" Ginny snapped miserably, before walking slowly out of the library, hoping Hermione would suddenly catch up with her saying she had changed her mind, but alas, to no avail, Hermione did not catch up panting and wheezing and telling Ginny of how she wished to go to bed too.

* * *

Death Eaters had swarmed the room now, and there was constant chatter and talk from them, Harry found himself picking out little sections of their conversations. 

"Yes they are at Hogwarts as we speak" A witch had said

"Whose at Hogwarts?" Harry found himself asking without meaning to, he looked over at the witch who was watching him in a disgusted manner "Whose at Hogwarts as we speak?" he repeated more slowly

A smile spread across the witch's face, revealing several broken, yellow teeth "And why would I tell you that?" she then asked in a monotone

"I don't know" Harry said truthfully "Just thought I'd try it out"

The witch chuckled and walked over to him, kicking him hard in the stomach with her rather pointed toe shoes. Harry groaned as he felt it connect with his abdomen, he was sure he was bleeding now, the hot sticky substance that was his blood came freely leaking out from his freshly inflicted wound.

"Don't ask questions" The witch then growled, before promptly walking away and sitting on one of the benches and resuming her conversation with another death eater.

"The process will soon begin" he heard another wizard say gruffly

"What process?" Harry choked out, feeling horridly stupid, why did he keep asking questions!

The wizard merely glared at him and said "You will know all in good time" before resuming his conversation

* * *

Ginny had been walking for a bit, hearing the chatter and talk of her fellow students fill the various corridors she past through, then suddenly, silence. A period of silence about thirty seconds long, and she paused. What on Earth was going on? 

Then suddenly, the silence stopped. It was not the regular chatter and talk that resumed though, it was replaced by high pitched screams and muffled thuds. Ginny, without thinking much on the topic, set off running, taking any and every turn that she came across. She looked down a long straight stretch of corridor and there lying on the ground was as student, she rushed over to the person. It was a small boy, probably a first year, he was wheezing and coughing, tears streaming down his face.

"What's going on?" Ginny said frantically, as she heard more screams

"They are here! You know whose spies are at Hogwarts!" the boy choked out with difficulty

"What?" Ginny asked in a confused manner "Why would they be here, Harry's gone" she then breathed to herself.

Ginny looked down at the boy, whose eyes were bloodshot "It's going to be alright"

He let out a bated breath, his chest deflating and his gaze suddenly went vacant and glazed, she ran her finger over his arm but he didn't move at all, she brought her fingers down to his wrist, checking for his pulse, something she had learned to do in Muggle Studies and felt nothing. He had died. Ginny nearly screamed. She immediately released him, her mouth dropping open, tears were already in her eyes.

The screams grew louder as a group of about 4 people ran past, clearly attempting to get away from something, what, Ginny did not know. She looked in the direction of where they had come from and immediately she knew why they were running, with such anguish in their loud shrieks.

Two of the most god-awful looking things were bounding down the corridor and without much thought, once again, Ginny grabbed the little boys arm and began dragging him down the corridor, but it was nothing more than literally dead weight.

She released him and was now running as fast as she had ever run in her life down the corridor, away from the creatures, turning at any chance she could get. She could feel every muscle in her stomach and legs tensing, but she only willed herself to move faster, she had to move faster.

Ginny rounded a corner quickly, she could still hear those muffled steps chasing her, she then ran behind a large rusted suit of armor and finally stopped moving. She peered out into the large hallway through the space between the suit's arm and torso, waiting to lay her eyes once again on her awful assailant. They steps were drawing closer and closer, getting slower and slower, sounding more and more like the soft chink of metal on the cold stone floor of the hallway.

Then, she finally say it, the creature was standing a few mere feet away from her. Ginny managed to, yet again, stifle a scream. Her mouth merely hung open and misty fog came out with each of her short and ragged breaths.

The creature had the head of a sheep, with thick, matted blood stained wool. It's wide, red, cat-like eyes were searching every inch of the hallway. Ginny's wide eyes traveled down the figure of the horrid beast, onto it's chiseled human chest with bleeding scratches all over it, the dark mark emblazoned in black across it's chest.

It's hands were rather like that of dementors, with long scaly, rotting flesh fingers that were wrapped around the hilt of a rusty blood stained sword. It's legs were covered in gold fur, the gold stopping at it's ankles. Ginny's eyes rested finally on it's metal hoofed feet. Those had caused the sound of metal against stone as it had stepped warily around the corridor. Then, without warning it let out a loud wail like a wounded elephant. A long black tongue unfolding out of it's mouth and falling past it's chin. As quickly as the tongue had come out, it had rolled itself back up and returned to the creature's mouth.

The second creature that had been following her had rounded the corner now too, it too was searching the corridor.

Ginny watched, paralyzed in shock, she felt sweat rolling down her cheek, he mouth still hanging open. She was about to let out a soft whimper of defeat when she felt an icy hand come crashing down over her lips.

The person's (Oh Gods please let it be a person, Ginny thought) other hand had grabbed onto her wrist and she found herself being literally dragged from behind the armor and pulled at a rapid speed down the corridor.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw who was pulling her. She instinctively wanted to pull away, and she willed herself to scream out loudly but no noise came. Suddenly, the two stopped moving. Ginny looked down the corridor and the beasts from before were bounding towards them on all fours, their long blackened tongues hanging out.

"Avada Kedavra" Ginny heard him shout, she saw the words soar into the air, followed by a continuos stream of green light. It him the creature who fell immediately to the cold floor with a loud thump. The other was still coming at them though "Avada Kedavra" he repeated and Ginny suspected that the creature was dead before it hit the floor.

Her eyes widened in shock once again and before she knew it she was being dragged down the corridor again, hurtling at a high speed. Everything looked vaguely familiar, they were on the long stretch that led to the Infirmary. Upon arrival, the door flung itself open automatically and Ginny felt herself being tossed harshly onto the floor with brute force.

She heard the door slam loudly and Ginny immediately scrambled up from the floor. She looked incredulously around the infirmary, most of the beds were filled but there were only around 15 students in the room, along with three adults, those being Madame Pomfrey, and Professors Snape and Sinistra.

"What's going on!" Ginny shouted as she spun and looked around at the person who had so unceremoniously tossed her into the infirmary…none other than Draco Malfoy. He was leaning up by the window now, his unreachable, unreadable pure steel eyes piercing into the dying light outside. His folded, muscled arms were tightly resting crossed across his chest, his chiseled torso visible throw his ripped and blood stained shirt.

His pale skin shone in the oncoming moonlight, his tousled platinum hair glinting dangerously.

"In case you haven't noticed Weasley, the castle was just under attack" he sneered rather rudely at her, without even sending one glance in her direction "And most unfortunately, you are one of the sparse survivors"

Madame Pomfrey was attempting to heal Draco's wounds, or at least assess the damage, but he wouldn't allow her near him, he would menacingly growl as she came close. Professor Snape was seemingly deep in thought as he watched all the wounded students and Professor Sinistra was attending to a crying third year.

Draco spun and took a long hard look at her for the first time, she wasn't watching him now, but looking wide-eyed at the students. All of them were looking slightly less than pristine. Beads of sweat were rolling down her porcelain, freckled skin, her chocolate eyes looked tired and weary. Her fiery Weasley hair was wet with her sweat, the curls hanging limply and falling hopelessly down her narrow shoulders. She glanced at him, feeling his piercing eyes watching her. She caught a glimpse of his sharp face, angular and with pointed features, but quickly looked away and began walking the length of the room, seemingly taking a head count. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Where are Ron and Hermione" She shouted "Madame Pomfrey where is my brother and Miss Granger" she demanded hotly

"They haven't come in Miss Weasley" She began curtly, walking away from Draco and attending to various other wounded students "I'm sure they are fine"

Ginny immediately spun and headed for the door. She grabbed onto the handle but it was burning hot and seared her skin. She released it as tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

"Let me out" she said, spinning around and staring at Snape, who was watching her with his beady black eyes "I have to find them"

"Weasley" Snape spat, his voice glittering with malice "Voldemort's spies are probably still roaming the school and we cannot afford any more deaths" He now sounded uninterested and bored

"Please," she said softly "Just let me out, I have to find them"

Professor Sinistra had walked up to the door and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked up at her in a pleading manner, she was prepared to beg the raven haired witch for as long as possible

"Ginevra" Professor Sinistra began in her usual measured and emotionless tone "It really is too dangerous"

Ginny quickly shrugged her off and Professor Sinistra merely backed away, moving to stand beside Snape. Draco flicked his wrist in the direction of the door and it swung open. The three adults glared at him menacingly.

"Mister Malfoy, possibly it is that you like to think of yourself as above the rules but this is endangering another-" Madame Pomfrey began angrily, and Ginny, without putting a word into this argument, immediately sprinted out of the room and unbeknownst to her, Draco was following.

She darted around several corners and climbed up several stairs, finding herself in the library, but no one was in there but Madam Pince, the librarian babbling insanely to herself

_Note to self_ Ginny thought _Tell them Madam Pince is alive_

It was when she was exiting the Library she saw Draco waiting for her.

"They in there?" he asked softly

"No, but Madam Pince is" She replied curtly "Chatting away to herself"

"Right" Draco said "Where to, Gryffindor tower I presume"

"Well, yes, I will be checking there next" Ginny said in an unsure tone

"Well hurry it along then, we really don't have all the time in the world" Draco snapped, setting off down the corridor, and Ginny followed. The two went, in silence, down and around corners and stairs and back up stairs until they found themselves at the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. The portrait of the fat lady was open, her canvas covered in a thick white substance.

Ginny ignored this and quickly clambered inside, Draco following. The common Room was virtually unrecognizable, the tables were smashed, there was the same thick white substance all over the chairs and on some parts of the carpet, several paintings had long gashes running through them. But Ginny once again ignored all of them, running up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and opening any and every door. Most were empty or trashed, occupants missing and finally in the second to last room she found Ron, lying on the floor, spread-eagle and not moving.

* * *

And here ends Chapter one of a story I thought up, what do you all think? Please, tell me what you think! Reviews are absolutely lovely! 

Love

Phoenix Manley

Author

Contra Veritas

Against Truth


End file.
